Pokemon ABCs to the MAX!
by RainbowMunchies
Summary: C is up - PALLETSHIPPING. Anything and everything that could possibly happen in the world of pokemon in ABC format. If anyone has requests for couples or situations, please PM me.
1. A is for Apple aaaa MalePikaxFemalePika

**Okay so somewhere out there i read about doing ABC stories. (ex. A is for Apple, B is for Balloon, C is for Cell Phone) The titles have something to do with the stories, even if just a lil bit, and it won't always be about Pikachu or Ash or anything in particular. **

**They WILL all have something to do with the Pokemon world, but be warned that anything goes in these stories. A could be unknown!pikaxunknown!pika, B could be a AshxGary, and then C could be a MistyxGary. xD I will do at least one RocketShipping and am thinking about KrazyShipping *evil laugh* so stick around. ;)**

**Disclaimer: All Characters, Places, and Such from Pokemon do not belong to me.**

**And so, as we all know, the alphabet starts with A.**

**

* * *

A is for Apple**

"PPPPPIIIIKKKAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"_GOT YOOOOOU!!!!!"_

The pikachu squealed with delight as they tumbled down the slide.

Nikki and Sammy were best friends. Ever since they were cubs and their mothers had worked as nursing queens together, the two had forged a bond.

Two years later the duo was inseparable, and everyone knew it was just a matter of time…

On this bright fall day the two were enjoying the playground equipment while the kids of the town sat in class.

Nikki had started the trip down the slide, tackling Sammy and feeling the ground give way. The plastic floor had fallen in and the two had started a sort of somersault down the bright red spiral. They giggled the whole way down, grabbing and pulling at each other in the way only great pals could.

At the bottom a pile of orange and crimson waited for them, and the crunch as they landed in the leaves was almost as satisfying to Nikki as the fact that she had landed on top.

"Gotcha!" she squeaked, pulling playfully at Sammy's cheeks.

Sammy couldn't stop laughing, and his contorted face shook comically beneath Nikki's tiny paws. She laughed right along with him, a ringing sound that filled the cold air around them with puffs of visible voice.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL."

The sound interrupted the two goofballs. Their eyes were both drawn to Nikki's stomach, which continued to make bubbling noises even after the initial growl had ceased.

Sammy's eyes widened, then filled with tears as he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Nikki pulled at his cheeks in embarrassment.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Water streamed from the tiny brown eyes.

"Shut up you! Shut up!!!!" Nikki whined, distorting his face and wetting her paws with his ridiculous tears. Her ears went back in frustration; her cheeks grew even redder beneath the fur, creating a glow.

After a good minute of this Nikki hopped off Sammy with a huff. He sat up, wiping his eyes and twitching his ears, which had become covered in grass and bits of leaves.

"Aww Nikki," he said, still giggling a bit, "don't be mad. It's just that your gut is so noisy, it sounds like an angry houndoom."

"It's nothing to laugh at," she bristled, crossing her stubby arms, "A girl is sensitive to teasings about her body."

In truth, she was mortified. She had only recently realized her true feelings for Sammy, and small things like this had begun bugging her more than they should have. She couldn't believe she had done something so embarrassing in front of the love of her life.

Sammy waltzed up, an apology in his eyes. His smile left Nikki breathless-- the way one canine protruded over the bottom lip, how his tiny black noses twitched slightly, how his golden ears pulled back and to the sides to give him that just-out-of-the-nest look. He put an arm around her shoulders, the other pulling at some grass on his ear.

"It's not your fault Nik, I'm hungry too. Let's go check the trees for chow."

She smiled back at Sammy, then turned and shoved him off of her playfully, bouncing off and rushing to the forest that bordered the school, embarrassment forgotten.

He laughed, following her just as quickly.

The first tree in the forest had a single apple on it- plenty for two pikachu.

Nikki reached it first, hopping gracefully up the branches. Sammy lagged behind, scrabbling here and there at branches he missed.

"Come on Sammy!" she teased back at him, "You slooooowpoke!"

Sammy was always a bit clumsy, and Nikki's teasing never helped. He slipped more in an effort to quicken his pace, and Nikki giggled at him from above.

Nikki had already started digging into the apple when Sammy finally reached her. He sat down next to her, his leg resting against hers, their paws touching slightly as they gripped the apple and bit in hungrily.

Nikki snuck glances at Sammy while he ate. She loved the way his nose wrinkled when he took a bite, and how his eyes shut tight, crinkling his cheeks. He was so adorable, and she felt stupid for not noticing before.

The sun slipped gracefully through the trees, resting on the friends and creating a sheen of gold light on Sammy's bright fur. It was shaggy and un-groomed on the top, creating a sort of tuft between his ears.

Nikki smiled on the piece of apple she was nibbling. Sammy opened his eyes and met hers with a grin.

"This is so good," he said around his mouthful of food, "Apples are always the best in fall! And this tree is so pretty; it's making your fur glow and stuff."

She nodded in agreement, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his voice fading, "You're so pretty."

Nikki's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks warm.

And Sammy just kept smiling his adorable smile, one tooth hooked over and his ears twitching in glee at the sides of his head.

Nikki's eyes drifted down to the branch they sat on, her lips mumbling a quiet, "Thanks."

She didn't feel the normally clumsy Sammy get up until his paws had reached down to lift her face.

His eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Nikki had never seen her friend so serious. A sort of whoosh flew over her brain, blurring out everything around her but the boy dead center, his paws cupping her cheeks gently.

"Nik, can I tell you something?"

A rush of blood hit Nikki's face.

"O-o-f course," she stuttered, the function to speak only barely there, hidden in the recesses of her mind with everything else that had once seemed so important before this moment.

Despite his serious look, Sammy squirmed, obviously having trouble with what he wanted to say.

"Lately I've been feeling… different about you. I don't know if you've noticed…"

Nikki's ear twitched. Noticed what?

His ears were straight up, a sign of deep emotion. He was putting his heart into this.

"But I've been trying to get you to realize… the way I feel…"

Nikki couldn't understand. He was trying to make her see what? That he felt different about her now? Had he been trying to tell her to… leave?

Tears formed, threatening to fall. It all made sense. Sammy was older now, he didn't want his little baby friend hanging around, practically stalking him and sneaking looks at him when he wasn't looking and thinking about him all the time and…

"I see," she choked, pulling back from his paws, her own coming up to stop the cascade that ran down her face, "I'm sorry I was… bugging you."

Confusion radiated from Sammy's face and his paws reached out for her once again.

Nikki covered her eyes with her paws, her ears laying back. The tears came quietly.

She didn't want to see him. She wanted to erase the face from her mind; that face that had been such a big part of her life for 2 years – since she was born practically. She didn't want to leave with it haunting her.

She felt Sammy's paws rest on her cheeks again, his tiny thumbs wiping tears away as gently as possible.

"My sweet silly Nikki," she heard him mumble.

Nikki was overwhelmed with the smell of apples.

And all at once she felt a rough tongue on her cheek, taking tears with it, coming up to catch on her eyelid gently before releasing.

An, "Oh" escaped her lips and as her paws lowered slowly she saw a lovely sight.

The sweet face of her love, lit golden in the sunlight, a sweet smile gracing his angelic features.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly, his rough tongue causing her to giggle without meaning to.

Nikki looked at his lopsided grin for a moment before an even bigger grin exploded on her own face. She lunged forward, embracing him tightly and knocking him backwards, giggling with love.

He laughed too- a musical sound that Nikki could listen to for hours.

She lay splayed atop him, and he grinned contently into her emerald eyes.

"Nikki, I love you."

Nikki brought her face to his playfully, giggling with euphoria, bursting with happiness and overwhelmed with her feelings of love.

The scent of apples surrounded her once again as his breath graced her face.

"Sammy…" she started, her face edging closer to his bit by bit.

And the rest of their words were transmitted through love.

* * *

**a/n: Edited 3/7/09 :3 -RainbowMunchies**


	2. B is for Brrr bbbb AshxMisty

**I will start updating more lately.**

**Promise.**

**This is a Pokeshipping (and some hidden Pikashipping xD )  
**

**Enjoi, RainbowMunchies  
**

* * *

**B is for Brrr**

"Pika-piiii!!!"

"Seel! Seel!"

Pikachu was running as fast as he could, but still couldn't keep up with the seel ahead of him. Who knew a creature with no legs could move so fast?

"Seel! Seel!" the ball of white fur joyfully warbled, lopping along on the snowy ground.

Pikachu was freezing his poor tail off in this weather. He hoped Ash and Misty hurried, he didn't think he could keep up with this idiotic seel for much longer.

Ash and Misty however, had been too busy arguing about who had left the door opened to notice any absence of pokemon. It wasn't until Squirtle had come over and attempted to alert them to the situation that they had noticed the drag marks and tiny footprints in the fallen snow.

"Oh no!" Misty shouted, spinning in place and taking account for the pokemon around her, "One of the baby seel must have gotten out! They're always trying to escape."

"And Pikachu must have followed him," Ash added, a worried look appearing on his face. Seel could last out there with his blubber and thick fur coat, but Pikachu was going to get cold fast.

The two tweens shared a quick look and were out the door in a flash, grabbing their jackets from the hooks next to the door.

"Squirtle's in charge!" Ash called back over his shoulder.

In the doorway Squirtle did a little victory dance.

As the cool air hit Ash full force he realized he had underestimated the real danger to Pikachu. The air was frigid and stung his cheeks; his eyes watered.

He stole a glance at Misty and felt a tinge of guilt as he realized she was wearing only her pink windbreaker over her yellow shirt and a pair of sweat-shorts she had been bumming around the heated gym in. But her face was serious, and Ash felt strength radiating from her, and his admiration for her grew stronger still.

The tracks were easy enough to follow, even with the snow falling around them. The baby seel had been a hefty little fellow, and his one thick track stood out in the white powder. Pikachu's tracks however, were quickly being engulfed.

Ash just hoped they would get there in time.

Misty felt as if she was about to freeze up and stop moving. Around them the snow started falling thicker. She looked over at Ash, and her heart was warmed by his honest worry for Pikachu. He was always so caring and kind. Rash, yet determined to do anything if he knew it was right.

She felt the warmth spread from her heart and fill her veins – circulating throughout her body.

The snow grew thicker still, and the two ran on in silence, only the sound of their heavy breathing breaking the sound barrier of snow.

Pikachu had finally caught up with the seel, and after pouncing on the white furball, had ridden it another 20 or so feet before they both careened down a steep bank.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

The snow flew past them, and Pikachu felt the wind pulling at his ears. Beneath him Seel laughed, spinning down the incline in circles on its stomach.

When they finally stopped they were only a few feet from the icy water at the bottom of the hill. Pikachu shook the snow from his fur and looked around shivering. It looked like they had managed to hit the only patch of land around the lake. Above them the hill showed only the signs of their descent, and no chance of their ascension.

Pikachu let out a shaky sigh, his breath clouding the air in front of him.

Behind them a section of rock jutted out, and Pikachu forcibly dragged the seel underneath. Seel protested – he was having tons of fun and wasn't feeling the cold at all – but Pikachu held on, giving him a slight shock that instantly put the child in check.

Out of the snow, Pikachu huddled shivering against Seel. Seel, finally noticing his partner's situation, began yelping loudly for help.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had neared the end of the trail. Short on breath, they had slowly a bit, and now Misty was shaking violently. Ash removed his signature jacket and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Not much help, but he felt he needed to do whatever he could.

"Ash, no. You ne-"

"Misty, just take the jacket. You're going to freeze to death."

His eyes were so sincere. They had stopped walking for a moment, and she stood silent in the snow, staring at him as he began to shiver.

Ash found himself cold, but glad Misty was no longer shivering. He also didn't mind the worry in her eyes for him.

They were so busy staring at each other, they almost didn't hear the faint noise.

"…ye…yelp…yellllll…"

"Misty, I…"

Ash's face was strong. He wasn't the boy Misty had first met; he was growing into… something bigger than that.

"….ye……..elllll…"

"What Ash?"

A blush tinged his cheeks.

"I'm happy to yelp."

"What?" Misty's face twisted in confusion.

"I said I'm happy to –," recognition, and then they were both sprinting towards the noise.

Looking down the hill, the only thing the two saw at first was the lake, but at the sounds of their calls, the two pokemon dashed out from their hiding spots.

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Seel!" Misty barked, much less enthused, "What the heck were you thinking?!"

The seel looked visibly hurt, while Pikachu shook next to him.

"I'm coming down!" Ash called. He slid gingerly down the hill, to avoid landing in the pond, and arrived at the bottom on his freezing rump. Pikachu dashed up to Ash and was overjoyed to curl up in his shirt. Ash grabbed the seel and made his way back up the hill slowly.

The two pokemon would never have been able to reach the top, but Ash managed to scrabble up about halfway before grabbing Misty's hand. She helped him to the top, and he dropped the seel to the ground, leaning over to breath for a moment before coming down with a violent round of shivers.

"Oh Ash," Misty said, moving towards him, "here."

She opened the jacket wrapped around her shoulders and pressed herself against him. Pikachu wiggled, but upon feeling even more warmth curled into a ball between them, purring softly.

Ash's arms wrapped around her, as her's did the same. The heat grew between them, and soon Ash had stopped shivering.

Misty was blushing intensely - it was a wonder to her that Ash hadn't seen it; but at some point he had grown taller than her.

"When did _that _happen?" she thought. Ash had seemed so small all this time. Could it be he had really grown up?

As if to answer her question, he rested his chin upon the top of her head.

"Thank you Misty," he mumbled, "Maybe we should head back now. I _did_ leave Squirtle in charge after all."

"Yea," she mumbled back, laughing weakly, but not moving.

So Ash leaned down, and picked her up bridal style.

"Eep! What are you doing?!"

His face came into her vision, and a grin warmed his expression.

"I told you we have to get back didn't I?"

"Put me down."

"No way," he said, his smile changing into a look of faux disapproval, "Your legs are going to freeze off. Besides, you're not that heavy."

With this he started walking, ignoring Misty's continuing insistence to put her down. She didn't stop until they had reached the gym, upon which she fell silent.

Seel dashed through the door to tell his siblings all about his amazing adventure.

Pikachu squirmed out of Ash's shirt and made a dash for the warmth of the building.

Ash and Misty stood outside for a moment, admiring the falling snow.

"Ash, aren't you cold?" Misty said, her eyes searching for his through the thick snow.

He looked down from the sky and met her gaze. His face was thoughtful.

He looked at her in his arms, smaller now than she had ever seemed; so vulnerable in the snow. Her heated words had been all he had associated her with at first, but now they were only one of a million things he saw in her.

He saw a caring soul, a determined heart, a beauty far surpassing her tomboy style and attitude. He couldn't remember when the thoughts had first weedled their way into his head, but thoughts of holding her, of calling her his girl, of brushing his lips against her own; they persisted far into his memories of her.

"What are you thinking about Ash?"

He lowered her gently; one arm remaining around her waist as the other placed her upright.

"Do you really want to know?" he teased.

Misty was quite sure she did.

"Yes," she breathed.

He leaned forward, the clouds of breath between them merging into one.

"Reeeeeeally?" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

Her eyes closed. She whimpered softly.

It was a soft feeling. She had never been kissed before, and it almost surprised her. All the stories she read and heard, she had been prepared for something rough and passionate.

But no, it was soft and sweet. It was pleasure. It was a cool breeze in the summer and a cup of cocoa in the winter. It was falling leaves in September and flower buds in April.

And just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

She opened her eyes, and he was standing there grinning.

"How was it?" he said.

"That was… nice." She offered, barely able to think.

His grin turned into a little pout.

"Nice? You know how many times me and Pikachu practiced on that?!"

Misty's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"YOU AND PPPPPII…?!?!"

Ash started laughing, and Misty realized she'd been duped. A slap on the shoulder got her point across rather nicely, and Ash quieted down enough for her to lean in and show she forgave him.

They stood in the snow, neither feeling cold thanks to the warmth between them.

* * *

**a/n: Plz comment with the kinds of stories u want. I am open to writing any shippings (if i know enough about them), and I mean ANY. Different species, sexes, whatever. Just leave me the name of the shipping in the review (and the two characters if its not that well known ex. Rocketshipping I get, Ikarishipping I'm not really knowledable of) and I will try to work it in!**

**So really this is like a request for requests! or go to my profile and VOTE on the poll. :3 l8r g8rs, Rain  
**


	3. C is for Cattails cccc AshGary

**Pretty fluffy... hmmm....**

**I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**

* * *

**

**C is for Cattails**

"C'mon Gary!"

"Why do we have to go out in the mud?"

"Cause that's where they live. I still can't believe you haven't seen one; all those books you read!"

The hothead growled, feet sinking deeper still in the mud.

"It stinks out here Ash," he whined, "Would you hurry up?"

Ash peered into the high grass farther up, his hands pushing the stalks of grass aside. He didn't seem to notice the mud, which at this point coated the entirety of his pants.

"They like to hide," he mumbled back, concentrating on staring into the bushes, "What's your rush anyway Gary? The lab will still be there when you get back.

"Even the pokemon didn't want to come out here," Gary mumbled.

And it was true. Eevee and Pikachu were now mere blurs of color on solid ground, scuffling far from the mud beneath the great tree in front of the lab. Gary rooted Eevee on childishly in his mind.

"Pfft," Ash mumbled to himself, "they were probably happy to get away from your whining for a while."

Ash was about to take a step forward, but a push from Gary negated this need. They tumbled together into the deeper mud.

Ash's eyes were wide with shock, and through the mud he saw Gary begin to laugh, clutching his sides to keep them intact.

Ash joined in, laughing like a fool and bringing one hand up to toss mud halfheartedly at an already covered Gary.

"You're such a jerk!" Ash cried, sticking his tongue out.

Gary continued to laugh, tears coming from his eyes. Ash smiled.

"Well at least you're out of the lab."

"Yeah," Gary said, the laughter finally subsiding, "I guess I do have you to thank for that."

And Ash felt a shudder run through him as Gary smiled. Not just any smile, but the smile Gary saved for him; the truly benevolent grin that brought love surging up to the back of Ash's throat.

Hidden in the high grass, Gary felt as if he had Ash all to himself. It'd been a while since the boy had convinced him to leave the lab. Of all the people Gary knew, Ash was the only one who'd never really given up on him.

"Ash, why'd you drag me out here?"

Ash's eyes grew wide. He wiped the mud gently from his face.

"Well, to show you the—"

"Be_sides_ that coincidental reason you managed to cook up," Gary interrupted, following with a smirk.

Ash blushed, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the flock of spearow passing by overhead.

"C'mon Ash," Gary said, moving forward on hands and knees, the mud suddenly not bothering him quite so much, "You're the only one who asks me to do anything anymore. No one else likes me."

Ash's eyes flew down in an instant to meet Gary's.

"That's not true! Everyone just knows you're doing important research. I'm just…"

His voice quieted almost immediately. He looked down at his hands, smearing the mud around in his palms.

"…selfish," he finally whispered, his face once again lighting crimson.

Gary's mouth opened in a small 'o,' a light blush crowning his cheeks as well.

"Ash-"

"Ummmm, I think we can find some if we go a little deeper into the grasses."

Ash stood as quickly as he could, slipping in the mud, landing with a '_thlock'_ and struggling up again almost as fast as he'd fallen. He stumbled past Gary, who sat motionless, watching him.

A few more jerky feet, and Ash reached the wall of grass. Pushing this aside, he tumbled into the next clearing.

Gary grimaced as the loud '_splat_,' hit his ears, matched with a groan from Ash, and then a gasp, and Ash was shouting happily for him.

"Gary! Gary, I found them. C'mere!"

Gary sighed, stood, and pushed his way through the grass barrier.

Ash had hobbled forward a few more feet. The mud was now up to his waist, but he was much too happy to notice.

"See Gary?" he said, turning to face the brunette, "these are them!"

In his hands, Ash held a stick, atop which a fuzzy, brown, roll of fluff sat. Gary reached forward, his hand brushing the "fur" of the plant gently. He smiled _that _smile again, and Ash's face lit up with pride and love and happiness.

"Wow, you were right. It _is_ soft," Gary breathed.

Ash brought the fluff up and tickled Gary's face with it gently, giggling like a little idiot. Gary brushed it away, stepped forward, and embraced Ash in a hug.

Ash stiffened, than slowly relaxed, his arms coming up to match Gary's own pose.

"Gary?"

"Thank you for forcing me out here Ash."

"I'm sorry. All I do is bother you. I should have let you keep working."

Against the taller boy's chest, Ash's mouth was set in a small frown, but a blush still tinged his cheeks.

"That's ridiculous Ash. I love spending time with you. I'm _glad_ you force me out of the lab sometimes."

Ash smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I still can't believe you've never seen a cattail before."

"No, I have. I lied to you about that," Gary confessed nonchalantly. Ash stiffened, and Gary could feel embarrassment radiating from the smaller boy.

"But," he continued quickly, "It was only to give you the chance to do this…"

"Do what?" Ash said, pulling back, curiosity written on his face.

They stood there for a full minute looking at each other before Gary's smile faded.

His eyes narrowed.

"I really am the smart one, aren't I?"

Ash bristled, but before he could say anything, Gary's lips were against his.

Finding it impossible to keep his eyes open, Ash shut them. His arms came up to wrap around Gary's slender neck.

After all the mud, both noticed an earthly taste they were sharing. Gary felt it tasted like childhood, playing patty cake and making mud pies. Ash thought it tasted like a distant memory, one every man has but cannot crystallize.

When they broke, their breathing was heavy. Ash's smile could've lit a moonless night, which in turn led Gary to return with a satisfied smirk. Around them the sounds of poliwhirl chirps and distant splashes came into focus.

"You may be an idiot, but I love you."

Ash swatted at him playfully, mud coating what clean spots had been left of Gary's shirt. Gary grinned, pushing Ash down into the mud, landing deftly atop him. They rolled around, wrestling in the carefree style of younger days.

Ash giggling like a fool, Gary leaned in to plant more kisses on the boy's muddy neck. They tickled, and Ash pushed Gary back, looked him in the eye for one long second, and then pulled the larger boy atop him.

They stayed in the grasses until the sun began to set, wrestling in the mud and professing their love to one another in the presence of the cattails.

* * *

**a/n: Srsly guys I'll write ANYTHING. Give me a shipping! _I'll_ come up with the situation and story and all, but I'd like to have some shippings. Otherwise its going to be the same three I've already done. :P**

**Hope you guys liked it. Did you know what a cattail was? Of course you did. ;3 L8r g8rs, RainbowMunchies  
**


End file.
